


Couch Cuddles

by imamesslmao



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Neck Kissing, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imamesslmao/pseuds/imamesslmao
Summary: Adam comes back from a trip to his home country and finds Dom singing in the living room.
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Couch Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This is my first work on this platform, like, ever, but I'm a massive sucker for this shipping, and since it's been a while since I posted my stories, I thought 'why not?'. Better now than never.  
> I hope it isn't too bad, but I do have some typos and grammar errors in my stories, because English isn't my native language.  
> So if you find some mistakes, please point them out so I can fix them 🙏🏻  
> Enjoy!

Adam carefully closed the door behind him. Leaning against the cool, metal frame a small sigh escaped him, his breath gently moving the curls that fell into his face. "Wha' a week...", he muttered to himself. He had just gotten back from Scotland. Long drinking nights and countless dinners with his old friends and family had really exhausted him, as fun as it was and as much as he loved them. Dragging his luggage behind him like a heavy burden (very much heavy indeed), he quietly opened the door to their living room, not expecting to find anyone awake at this time.

It seemed like Tom and Gavin had already headed to bed, since their usual spaces on the armchairs were empty. In front of Adam, though, a mop of red and black hair peeked over the back rest of the couch. Adam smiled softly. Of course Dom was still awake at this time. For a second the Scot considered scaring his mate, but decided against it when he heard softly played guitar chords. Well, he more or less heard the strumming of the guitar strings, rather than the chords, since Dom had plugged his headphones into the guitar. He was picking at the instrument and humming to himself, fragments of songs he'd written. Some already published, some still kept safe, away from the public's ears.

"There is a broken heart, hid underneath the burning car", Dom sung faintly, "a frightened, fallen star, an empty table by the bar." He sung so softly, as if nothing could disturb his little, peaceful space at that moment. "It's sad, don't run away. Don't hate yourself or misbehave. We are, we are the lonely ones. We are, we are." He continued to hum the words under his breath, the melody slowly picking up. "So take me away. I'm sick of this place. You know, I am." His voice was slightly raspy, an unavoidable characteristic after all those cigarettes and his asthma. "They will laugh, you will cry, when we all lay down to die. I won't forget you." The speed of the song slowed down again, as Dom repeated the last line a few times, each time a bit more quiet. "I won't forget you."

The sound of his voice and his guitar faded shortly after and Dom chuckled a bit. "Why are ya standin' there, mate? Come ova 'ere already and let me give yuh a cuddle." He pulled the headphones off of his ears and turned his head to face Adam. A happy grin played around his lips. The older man dropped his backpack and made his way around the sofa, flopping down next to his best mate. Dom draped both his arms around Adam's bigger frame and pulled him close while hiding his face in his hoodie. "I've missed ya", he mumbled into the fabric and huddled even closer. "I was barely gone fo' six days, Dom." He almost sounded annoyed, but the return of the hug showed the Brit that Adam wasn't irritated in the slightest. "Felt like an eternity." He enjoyed being able to be close to Adam. Not that it was a secret to anyone. When Dom tried to sneak his hands up Adam's chest to pull his clothing down, simply to expose his shoulder, the Scot grabbed it and pressed a soft kiss to his fingers. 

"You've done yer nails again?", he asked, even though it was pretty obvious. Pink and black nail polish was applied messily over his nails, already chipping off everywhere. "Yeah, jus' felt like it." Adam let go of Dom's hand and Dom returned to his mission of revealing more skin. Soon the same, painted fingernails scraped over the sensitive skin of Adam's collar bone and neck. It didn't hurt, Dom's nails were always short and trimned. The Brit leaned forward to place his lips at the front of Adam's throat. They both smiled and Dom's tongue pushed past his lips to meet Adam's neck. A soft, small lick, then a bite. He took the skin between his teeth and pulled, carefully, as not to hurt the older man.

Another content sigh escaped Adam, as he threaded his fingers through Dom's thick, coloured hair. "Have Tom and Gavin not given ya enough cuddles or why are ya so touchy?" The Brit let off of Adam's throat, pressed his face into the crook of his neck and almost purred, enjoying the feeling of Adam massaging his scalp. "It's jus' not the same", he mused and deeply inhaled, breathing the Scotsman in. He mostly got detergent and deodorant, though faintly he caught a whit of cigarette smoke and the scent that was Adam. Just Adam. "I luv ya so much." His voice was muffled and slightly shaky. "I luv ya too, you bampot", Adam hummed and pulled the man in his arms even closer, while he felt his eyes grow heavy. They fell asleep tangled on the couch, away from all their problems, forgetting the world in each others company. And both of them wouldn't want to have it any other way.


End file.
